Love is a Symphony
by Samantha Joan
Summary: Austin and Ally one-shots. Current: "Oh and by the way..." She paused and pointed over their heads as she started to take a few steps backwards. They looked up in unison to see the mistletoe hanging over them. He snickered; of course there'd be mistletoe. /Ally's a candy striper for the holidays and roping in her best friend to help spread the Christmas cheer.
1. Don't Look Down

With iCarly ending, I needed to write more for my other no angst tiny people couple. :) Started this after the Halloween episode, and after the Magazines and Made-Up Stuff scene, I _had_ to finish. Austin is the sweetest.

Hope you enjoy!:)

* * *

**_"Hold my hand. We'll jump together." _**❤

* * *

**Five times Austin helped Ally overcome her fears.**

* * *

The line behind her is growing with impatient park goers, and a very..._vocal_ twelve year old boy yelling past the people in front of him towards her to _just go already._

"Don't listen to that little punk Ally," Austin tells her.

She stares down, down, down at the pool that looks oh so _distant _and she can barely make out Trish, who's motioning her to come down with wild, meant to be supportive, gestures.

He kneels down next to her, resting a hand on her shoulder. "It's just a slide, Ally. You can do this."

"How about I just watch you?" she asks, about to stand back up and make a run past the others to the stairs down.

He laughs and shakes his head. "Oh no you don't," he says, steadying her hand. "You've made it this far – you're going to go down. The right way."

She groans and turns back around, perched up on the edge, heart racing all over again.

He nods firmly from behind her, as if some sort of lightbulb just went off in his head.

"Okay," he instructs, softly. "I know you're scared, but you just have to push ahead." He smiles, places his hand on her shoulder once more.

"Here's what you're gonna do. I want you to just take a breath and close your eyes. Don't look down, alright?"

She bites her lip. "Alright."

"Oh," he adds in way of an after thought. "Make sure you close your mouth at the bottom ––there might be pee in the pool."

Her head snaps around. "Austin!"

"Count of three," he continues, with a smirk.

"Okay."

"One..."

She takes a deep breath in.

"Two..."

A hum escapes from the back of her throat as she shuts her eyes.

"Three –"

Another breath and she's on her way, flying down, eyes still closed and her heart pounding from adrenaline.

She screams in delight as she makes a splash in the pool below, sliding under the water.

When she emerges it's to see Austin as he slides down after her, raising his arms in triumph with a loud "_woo!"_

He shakes his hair furiously when he comes up to breathe, sprinkling water across her face and she can't help the laugh that escapes.

"See! I knew you could do it! Wasn't it great?!"

"It totally was!" she agrees, as he wraps her up in a hug.

She smiles. "Thanks for helping me, Austin."

"No problem."

He bends forwards slightly and – a second later and she's graced with a splash of cold water to her back.

_"Austin!"_

"Oops?" He puts his hands up in fake surrender and trots across the pool before she can get the chance to retaliate.

She just smiles after him with a roll of her eyes.

* * *

"I just wanna go _home,_" she mumbles, tiredly. "The pain's not _that_ bad anymore..."

He gives her a sympathetic smile. "Ally, I think the pain meds might have something to do with that."

She huffs. "Still. Can't my appendix just stay in me?"

He tilts his head. "You rather deal with the pain of your appendix bursting than the having the surgery?"

"Hey!" she scolds with her best stern face put firmly in place. "What did we say about the '_S'_ word?

He laughs at her – he actually_ laughs_ at her.

The jerk.

She's trading him in for a new best friend immediately.

"The 'S' word," he repeats, still chuckling. "Hm, you mean sushi? Because I could totally go for some sushi after this."

"You don't even like sushi," she says with a curious squint.

"No – but you do."

She blinks down at her blanket and then up at him. "What if something goes wrong? You always hear stories on the news – about routine surgeries that go wrong – and oh my God!" she stops as the scary scenario dawns on her. "What if they take out the wrong organ?!"

"Alls," he starts, his voice soft, "remember when I had to have...the _S word_ on my vocal chords at the beginning of last year?"

She nods. "Of course."

"Well, I was scared too," he continues. "You know that. But I got through it...You helped."

"How? I kept on saying the wrong thing – making you more nervous..." She trails off with a soft sigh.

"True."

She attempts a glare, fails miserably.

"But you were there. The whole time. Holding my hand before they took me in." He shrugs and beams down at her. "It made it better."

Her eyes brighten. "Yeah?"

He nods. "Yeah. So –" He pauses, takes her hand in his with a light squeeze, his smile warm and bright and so very _Austin_. "Try to not to be scared, okay?"

"And just push ahead, right?"

"Exactly."

She bites her lip. "And_ then_ we'll get sushi?"

He laughs again and uses his free hand to move a stray piece of hair away from her eyes. "And then we'll get sushi."

She smiles at that.

Well, okay then – maybe she'll keep him.

* * *

"Ally, you're knuckles are turning white from gripping the steering wheel so hard," he informs her, a hint of teasing in his voice as he points to her hand. "Just relax! And _breathe_."

She shakes her head, still staring ahead out at the parking lot. "I don't _really _need a license, do I?" Her head faces him with a hopeful smile. "There's always the bus – and walking...and I could –"

He cocks his head at her and gives her a look.

"Right. Okay." She takes a deep breath and shifts forward again. "Breathe."

"Alls..."

She blinks. "Yeah?"

"You do know you're _actually_ going to have to start the engine if we're gonna move, right?"

"I knew that..." She ignores his quiet chuckle at her nervousness, breathing in deeply again before turning the key in the ignition.

"Progress!" he cheers and then, naturally, decides it the ideal time to turn up the radio.

"Austin!" Swiveling her head, she levels him with a look. "How do you expect me to concentrate with the music on?"

"Oh, come on, Ally. The best part of driving is blasting the tunes."

She barely contains an eye-roll. "Be that as it may – I need my undivided attention...on the road..." She stops suddenly, as the parking lot in front of her seems to be somehow expanding with every shallow breath she attempts.

"_Ally_."

Turning to him, she bites her lip with a shake of her head. "I don't get it. I'm clearly a nervous wreck – how are you okay with driving with me? _I'm _not okay with driving with me."

He laughs before resting his hand over hers. "Because I trust you."

She smiles, her eyes widening. "Really?"

"Of course," he says, easily, like it's ridiculous for her to think otherwise. "I've got complete faith in you."

It helps that at lease _one _of them does.

She nods. "Kay–– I can do this."

She turns the key – flashes him a quick smile, and her heartbeat's steady for the first time since they got in the car.

And they just drive ahead.

* * *

She can't breathe.

Her heart is racing out of control, everything around her is spinning – and oh God, is she going to throw up?

There's the crowed cheering just beyond the velvet curtain and all the sounds around her are blaring, making her head swim–

"Ally?'

She clears her throat and turns around to face him, shaking her head wildly.

"Yeah. – I'm not doing this," she says, resolutely. "I just can't."

Austin just smiles at her with a couple of steps closer in her direction. He rests a hand around her waist quickly and she blinks up at him, trying to regain any composure she has left.

"You're gonna be great, Ally."

But it's the first time she's doing this_ alone _and she has _no_ idea how her friends (mainly him) got her to agree in the first place.

_No, Ally – I'm not performing at the club. You are. _

_Because I want everyone to hear how amazing you are, all on your own._

_Because the night is going to be just about you. _

Right. _That_ was how.

"I just..."

"Ssh," he quiets her. "I'm going to be right out there sending out oozes of positive vibes, okay?"

She just nods weakly.

"So when you're out there, just keep your eyes on me _and_ –" He stops to gently turn her around to face the curtain again.

"Don't look down," he finishes in a whisper above her ear. "Remember?"

She smiles instantly and angles her neck back to him and gives his hand a squeeze.

"Thanks, Austin."

Beaming brightly he backs away with a soft "you got this," as he makes his way towards the backstage steps to join the awaiting audience.

When the curtains go up, she scans the front row of tables to see him next to Trish and Dez, a proud, encouraging smile on his face.

Then her world stills.

* * *

She's pouring over her note cards for the umpteenth time, and her handwriting is starting blur together –

_Deep breaths_, she chides herself. Deep breaths.

"Hey there, Miss Valedictorian," she hears from down the quiet hallway, everyone else already packed together in their auditorium.

She offers a smile as he leans his back against the locker beside her. "Hey yourself, Mr. Most Likely To Succeed."

With two albums already out and a third in the works, she's fairly sure that's a safe bet.

He hums a soft laugh and shakes his head, wordlessly asking what's been weighing on both their minds.

_When exactly did they get here? _

_When did they grow up?_

Gesturing absently to the note cards in her hands, he asks, "You scared?"

"Yes."

It doesn't really have (much) to do with her speech.

"You," he says softly, without warning shifting closer while she turns her face to met his eyes, "are going to do amazing."

She's not sure whether the flutter in her chest is a testament to his words, or his close proximity.

He stops to give her a slow kiss on the cheek and she's finding it hard to breathe for completely different reasons than minutes before.

There's a gulp that she _prays_ he doesn't hear, then – "Yeah, well. Or I could fall flat on my face on stage."

"Or that."

She laughs and rolls her eyes at the teasing smile that's lighting up his face. "I feel _so _much better now. Thanks."

But the truth is that she actually does.

He grins with a small shrug. "It's what I do."

She smiles back and rests against the locker again, her shoulder brushing his.

Her eyes squeeze shut for a second as they stand there, willing time to freeze.

Then she finds his hand is linking with hers and his thumb brushing across her knuckles.

"And I am going to be around to keep doing it," he promises.

All of a sudden, nothing seems scary anymore.

* * *

_**And the one time he didn't have to...** _

* * *

Almost everyone's gone now, and she's relishing in the quiet as she tugs at the hem of her dress, walking around the room – not quite ready to start the clean up just yet.

She tells Trish and Dez that it can wait until morning.

They turn to each other, giving matching "who is this girl and what has she done with Ally?" looks.

She just laughs, gives them each tight hugs.

Looking up to the stairs she bites her lip and then turns, addressing her friends once again.

"I'll see you both tomorrow," she says.

She hasn't gotten much time alone with him since after the ceremony, their respective parents swooping in with warm hugs and congratulations before leaving them to get swept away in the rush of the party.

He's sitting at the piano when she peers in the room, and she leans against the open door frame with a still smile as he plays.

"There's no way I could make it without you, do it without you, be here without you," she sings softly, taking a few slow steps into the room.

He looks up from the keys suddenly, though not seemingly surprised to see her there.

"First song you ever wrote by yourself," she muses, making her way to the piano bench to join him.

"Yeah well, I was inspired," he reminds her with a smile. They sit quietly for a moment, and her fingers lightly trail across the keys in front of her.

His shoulder bumps hers. "You know, that was a pretty stellar speech today, Dawson."

She grins and props her chin up on his shoulder. "You think so?"

"Mmhm."

"I guess I was inspired too," she whispers.

He laughs tiredly. "Oh really?"

"Really."

She inhales, running a hand loosely through her hair. "Do you maybe want to – do you wanna dance with me?"

His eyes widen for a brief moment and then she catches the glint of hesitation in his features. "Ally..."

Effectively stopping any further protest, she takes his hand. "Come on."

When they stand, he breaks contact to reach his iPod dock and presses play, turns the speaker up just barely.

Waiting in the middle of the room, she's all at once aware that she's been holding her breath – until he gets to her, puts his hands around her waist.

They start to dance and she can see the unasked question written all over his face before he even opens his mouth.

So she cuts him off.

"I'm jumping."

His eyebrow raises and it's obvious he understands the weight of her words (she knew he would) but now that she's finally, _finally_ able to say everything out loud, she needs to finish.

"You, um, you remember what you said that night?"

"Of course, Ally," he answers, his lips curving.

"You said it was just like when we went bungee jumping."

He tightens his grip around her and she blinks down at her shoes before meeting his eyes again.

"That you'd give me all the time I needed…and that when I was ready –"

"We'd jump together."

She leans her forehead against his, nodding softy.

He breathes in and she finds it so endearing to see _him _nervous. "And you're sure about this? About us?"

A quiet laugh escapes her. "Yeah. _Yes_. I'm sure."

She moves back slightly, runs her fingers through the hair at the base of his neck –

"Jump with me?"

The smile he gives her, she will swear to anyone, leaves her positively weak.

"Always, Ally," he murmurs.

She grins, steps up on to her tip toes and kisses him softly –_finally_– and with no reservations.

Or fear.

* * *

Love writing for these two, hope I did them justice.

Thoughts? :)


	2. Let Your Heart Be Light I

**I've never actually written a holiday fic before...Sad, I know. Alas, I figured this would be the perfect couple to change that with. :) **

**Quick little two shot – hope you enjoy! ❤**

* * *

He'd walked into the store admiring the decorations they'd put up a few nights ago.

Well, mostly him and Ally.

Dez had gotten himself tangled in a string of lights for most of the duration of the evening – while Trish had appointed herself the one to "supervise," the process.

Meaning she sat back and ate candy canes with orders of –"Okay, a little more to the left," and "No! Don't put that _there_!"

He smiled at the twinkling colored lights they'd chosen over the white ones and the garland over the steps. There was also the light up snowman (affectionally named Fristy –– Frostie's less well known twin brother), and the snowflakes that were now hovering from a string over the counter where Ally stood.

"Would you like a gift bag for that, sir?"

The customer happily agreed and after mutual wishes for a happy holiday, Austin approached her with the bag behind his back as the man left.

She blinked up from the register with a smile. "Oh hey, Austin! Didn't know you were coming by tonight–"

"Close your eyes," he instructed, cutting her off.

So, maybe he was just a _little_ too excited.

But he'd walked by one of the Christmas carts with the all the ornaments and decorations – and this had just screamed Ally.

Her head tilted at him. "But I thought the four of us said no presents, Austin."

He sighed. "Well, okay – if you don't want to see what I got you..." Trailing off, he made a motion as if to head to head to the door before he felt her hand reach out across the counter to pull him back quickly.

"Hey, no wait – gimmie!"

He fought back a laugh as he quirked an eyebrow at her.

"I mean, if you _already_ got it and everything...It would just be rude not to accept."

"Uh huh." He smiled and reached his hand into the gift bag. "Close your eyes," he told her again.

Beaming, with her eyes shut tight, she waited as he pulled the object out of the bag – and instead of placing it in her upturned palms, leaned forwards to adjust it on top of her head.

"Ta-da!"

She squinted her eyes back open, feeling the antlers on her head.

"Reindeer antlers," she exclaimed, with a genuine bight smile, one he deemed would make anyone in a ten foot radius smile as well. "These are adorable, thank you."

"It's nothing." He shrugged. "Just glad you like 'em."

They suited her very well.

" I do." She walked around the counter to meet him and gave him a hug.

"You smell like peppermint," he mused.

She stepped back, twirling a strand of hair behind her ears, past the band of the antlers.

"Holiday body wash."

"Ah."

"They kids at the hospital are gonna love seeing these," she noted, feeling on top of her head again.

"Come again?"

"I'm a candy striper this year."

"Ah. Again," he said, greeted with a small eye–roll in response. "That's really nice of you, Alls."

"I'm_ really _glad you think so...Because..."

She tapered off with an innocent, shinning look in her eyes, and the inflection in her voice he knew always came when she was about to ask for something.

"I was thinking you could come with me?"

"As a candy striper?" He hummed in mock thought. "You know, stripes aren't really all that flattering on me."

"No, no, no," she stopped, resting a hand on his arm. "You wouldn't have to dress up – or be a candy striper at all."

"I wouldn't?"

"What if you just sang them a few songs? I know they'd really love it –"

And when her brown eyes swelled up like that, ten times bigger than usual, punctuated with the lip biting thing she does –

There's no way he was saying no.

He never could.

"Sure, Ally – I'd love to."

Her eyes lit up. "You'll do it? Really?"

She trapped him in another tight hug, her hands lifting to around his neck. "Thank you, thank you."

With a silent laugh, he tightened his grip around her. "Of course."

"It's just really important to me that they have a nice Christmas," she explained.

He shifted backwards a little, meeting her eyes with a light shrug.

"Then it's important to me too."

"Aw." She smiled _that _smile again and he's sure he'll never tire of it.

"Let me just close up and grab my coat?"

"Sure thing Rudolf," he said, tugging at the antlers.

She cocked her head at him, but her lips are still curved as she scurried back to the other side of the counter.

Looking back at her as she locked the register, he buttoned the top button of his own coat, noting that he smelled like peppermint now too.

(He doesn't really mind.)

* * *

_**Somethin' bout this time of year, **_

_**lets us know what we've got, is everything that money could never buy. **_❤_****__**  
**_

* * *

Part II soon, folks. :)


	3. Let Your Heart Be Light II

**_So, so_ sorry for the delay in this. Finally getting back into the swing of things. Hope everyone's still game for a little (or a lot) late holiday fluff. :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

His guitar case in his hand, her purse and a bag of candy canes and Christmas decorated Hersey Kisses in hers, they maneuvered into the lobby of the second floor before she placed her free hand across his chest to stop him in his tracks.

"Wait," she said, her eyes lit up with excitement.

He shot an eyebrow up in her direction, and he can't help the teasing smile that emerged. "Yeah?"

"It's going to be a_ surprise _for them, Austin. So you –" She adjusted his collar slightly, his eyes trailed down to her hands before landing on her face as she bit her lip intently. "You have to stay here until I announce you."

"Yes, ma'am," he answered, half rolling his eyes for good measure.

"Great." She blinked back up, meeting his gaze. "Now, I have to go get changed," she sighed. "_You_ may not have to wear the outfit – but _I _do."

He laughed at her retreating form, a quick shake of his head as she ran off to the ladies room.

Maybe_ she_ could pull off the stripes.

* * *

And he was right.

Walking back towards him, adjusting the antlers back on her head, with the red and white uniform on – yeah, she kind of looked adorable.

She squinted at him. "You're staring." A small pout graced then her features. "That bad?"

He stepped forward to lean his head down towards her. "You look like a candy cane," he stage whispered.

She hit his arm with a mock glare firmly in place.

"_Ow_! I meant in a nice way!"

* * *

The kids were all gathered on a giant rug on the floor with the visiting parents, some as equally excited for the impromptu concert as their children are, on the couch and chairs – a few of the nurses and orderlies gathered around as well.

He took a quick note of his surroundings, the decorations that are hung around in attempt to bring some cheer to patients and families.

He'd never done something like this – has never used music or performing as a way to help heal – inspire hope.

And scanning the room to see all the tiny hopeful faces, he realized he really wants the chance to do it again.

He has his best friend to thank for that.

Flashing her a quick smile, he took a breath before his eyes were trained back on the pairs of eyes watching him.

He started with an acoustic version of Christmas Soul, letting the kids know that not only was Ally an amazing candy striper, but also the best song writer in the biz as well.

The blush on her cheeks when he did made him chuckle slightly.

It's new kind of high for him, feeling this type of energy and happiness in the room, apart from the normal adrenaline rush he usually gets when he sings.

Though it still doesn't compare to how he feels when his eyes land on Ally's during a set to see the affectionately proud smile that always tugged at her lips while she cheered him on.

(He'd never say it out loud, but it's always been one of his favorite things about performing.)

Then on cue, when he peered to his left, she's there – looking like a candy cane – eyes shinning as if she _hasn't _seen him perform a million times, that bright smile of hers on her face ––

One he sort of hoped she saved only for him.

"Thanks everybody," he voiced over the warm cheer and applause.

Turning to his partner again with short breath, he decided to take a chance.

"How about one more song?"

The small crowd readily agreed – as did his partner.

"This one Ally's gonna sing with me," he said, an air of finality in his tone.

Her head snapped towards him, eyes wide.

"Ally's gonna do _what_?!"

He reached out to her, pulling on her wrist gently to bring her closer. "I want you to sing with me."

She shook her head wildly at him, and he raised his free hand towards the kids.

"Uh, just a second, folks."

Standing up, he dragged her along with him a few steps away out of ear shot – pointedly ignoring her mumbled protests.

"Stop! Austin – you know that I _can't_," she hissed.

"Come on, you sang during Halloween," he reminded her. "And Ally, you were _amazing_."

She sighed with a faint smile. "That's sweet. But it's different now."

"Why?"

"Because I wasn't performing as _me,_ _Ally _then – I was in costume. Pretending to be someone else."

He laughed at her, shaking his head, which earned him a glare.

"But it _was_ you," he prodded gently. "My incredibly talented best friend."

"Austin–"

"It could be your Christmas present to me," he offered.

She rolled her eyes. "You're really not letting this go, are you?"

"Nope."

Before she could answer, they looked down to see a little girl, a mess of brunette curls, tugging at the bottom of Ally's uniform.

"Are you gonna sing for us too?"

Ally bent down to meet her at eye level. "Aww. I–"

He smiled. "How can you say no to this face?"

"Well, she is pretty adorable, huh?" she mused, tickling the girl's stomach.

"I meant me," he shot back, teasing. "But the kid's cute too."

She sneered at that with an eye-roll before she nodded once, getting back up to her feet.

"Okay."

He blinked. "Okay what?"

"Okay, _yes_. I'll sing," she half-groaned.

"You will?" He rose an eyebrow at her.

"It's for the kids," she reasoned, smiling.

"Yay!" the girl beamed, as Austin bent down to pick her up.

"Nice job, my little elf," he told her, grinning."Now let's get Rudolf back out there before she changes her mind, yeah?"

* * *

He picked up his guitar from the ground before adjusting his stance, shooting Ally a grin from the stool next to hers.

"You ready?" he asked.

She nodded, and he could tell she was fighting the urge to bite her hair. "Yeah. Let's do this."

So, he started to play; the soft notes the only sound now filling the room.

"Have yourself a merry little Christmas..." He stopped and met her eyes, giving her an encouraging nod.

"Let your heart be light," she joined in, a smiling growing on her face as her nerves started to wear off.

"From now on, our troubles will be miles away," they both sung.

It shouldn't have surprised him after Halloween, but it did -

Just how well their voices fit together.

By now a few of the kids had found themselves off the rug, huddled onto their parents laps.

A nurse had dimmed the lights, the string of colored Christmas bulbs hung up around the ceiling were now illuminating the room, twinkling across everyone's faces.

"And have yourself, a merry little Christmas now."

* * *

A few of the kids were hugging her goodbye near the desk of the nurse's station as he looked on, the rest already starting to nibble on the chocolate and candy canes they'd passed out.

"Thanks, Austin," she said suddenly, turning her head to face him. "For helping me make Christmas special for them."

She looked down before raising a hand to jingle the tiny bell at the top of the antlers that she was still wearing. "And for me."

His shoulders bounced. "Don't thank me – purely selfish motives," he informed her.

Her eyes grew in confusion while she tilted her head at him.

"I just like singing with you."

She just smiled at him fondly, before one of the nurses walked over to rest a hand on Ally's shoulder.

"You two were fantastic," she announced. "The kids loved you both."

Ally's cheeks brightened ever-so-slightly. "Thanks, Amy."

"Thanks," he echoed back, with a wave of his hand.

The nurse smiled. "You are very welcome."

"Oh and by the way..." She paused and pointed over their heads as she started to take a few steps backwards.

They looked up in unison to see the mistletoe hanging over them.

He snickered; _of course_ there'd be mistletoe.

"I, uh –" Ally started, shuffling her feet. "Austin, we don't have to. It's silly–"

"Where's your sense of tradition, Ally?" he questioned, trying to keep a tease in his voice– though still probably sounding about as anxious as she looked.

She inhaled. "Right. Tradition."

He stepped closer, so the tips of their shoes were touching, and breathed out another laugh as her eyes fluttered closed.

Leaning in, he pressed a light kiss on her cheek, using a hand to brush away the hair from her face.

"Merry Christmas, Ally," he whispered.

Her eyes sprung open, meeting his, and she cleared her throat softly.

"Merry Christmas, Austin."

He beamed, not stepping away just yet, graced with the scent of peppermint once again.

(Being around her made Christmas this year special for him too.)

* * *

_**I know we don't got much, but I know,**_

_**There's nothing else I need. **_❤

* * *

**Thoughts?**

**P.S: The promo for Girlfriends & Girl Friends?!**

**_%^^&&*%$%^%&^* _**


End file.
